Philosophy of Minecraftia
by Eroskigal
Summary: Steve and Alex are a brother and sister, who explore the world and go on adventures. Except, they are the last of their kind, as there is no one else like them in the entire world. Because of this, they'll have to go on the biggest journey they've ever encountered, and come face to face with the evil that wiped out their ancestors.
1. Prologue: Origins

Prologue: Origins

In this strange and vast world, there exist many secrets, most of which, are hidden in the depths of history. When people first started spawning in this infinite, blocky world, they didn't know what to make of it at first. Different groups of people in different biomes, all across the world from each other, had come to exist in this land, and they had know idea how it was possible.

Examining their surroundings, the peoples of each environment looked around and decided on what they should do next. As if it was a natural instinct, the people began gathering nearby materials, and using them to make shelter. Once they found out that certain blocks couldn't be collected so easily, they immediately crafted tools in order to help them acquire the needed materials. It was quite an impressive feat. Every single person in the world had at least some sort of shelter before nightfall. It was like these survival skills were somehow implemented inside them.

The people of this world eventually started moving onto other things. They learned how to cook food, make fishing rods, make weapons, and even interact with the native mobs. But most importantly, the people had placed a great value on mining. A lot of their resources had to come from underground, so with a bunch of sturdy pickaxes, the people dug away and collected everything they could find. The world's biomes flourished, and all the cultures were growing stronger by the day.

The Mountain People were really fond of the native wolves, and tamed them to become companions. They were the masters of exploring new heights, and braved the wind and rain, as well as thunderstorms. The wolf was their symbol of pride.

The Plains People used their land to their advantage, able to see when their village was under attack. They created saddles and tamed the wild horses. With plenty of room, they created massive gardens, giving them plenty of food. Their symbol was the swift and mighty horse.

The Desert People were the first people who learned how to create redstone traps. They would build massive temples out of sandstone, and then hide their most valuable treasures under the floor, while using the traps to kill anyone who tries to steal it. Impressed by it's incredible speed, they used the Desert Rabbit as their symbol.

The Savanna People were able to use the tall grass to their advantage. Hostile Mobs couldn't see them, and they developed special hunting techniques unique to their land. They also learned to make saddles, not for horses, but for the native pigs, which is why they are used as the Savanna pride symbol.

The Jungle People learned from the trees. They gathered their resources and created many treehouses Most of the people lived up in the trees, and didn't touch the ground too often, except for things like mining and water. They also created stone temples as a cultural symbol. Their symbol is the quick and agile Ocelot.

The Beach People were expert navigators. They built boats and sailed around the ocean, swimming, and discovering new things about the big blue mass of water. With the proper materials, they built massive Ocean Monuments, some of the largest found buildings in the world. Their symbol was the mysterious and intimidating Guardian.

The Snow People could withstand cold climates, and created igloos, which were also capable of hiding some of their treasure. They created and enlisted the protection of Snow Golems, using them to attack anything that came near their villages. They used the native and neutral Polar Bear as their pride symbol.

Last but not least, there was the Plateau People. They were the inventors of the Mineshaft, and they had a serious influx of gold, as it was rich to the land. They used their colored landscape to create all sorts of things. They were also able to tame horses as well as donkeys, and they were even able to breed mules. They chose the Donkey as their symbol because of its ability to carry a majority of things while under harsh conditions.

As the biomes lived on, the people started to notice something peculiar about the world that they lived in. This was first noticed by the Desert People. They found that their dead would often come back to life as decaying monsters and often try to hurt those around them. The only solution would be to kill them a second time in order to release their souls. They were dubbed by the Desert People as Husks.

It was the same with the Snow People. Their dead would come back as shivering bones. The Snow People referred to them as Strays. The rest of the biomes noticed this as well, and it soon became common practice to kill off the deceased a second time. At least until Soul Sand was discovered, because the blocks always seemed to keep the graves at bay.

The mining was going incredibly well between the cultures, until that one fateful day, where mines connected, and the biomes all encountered each other for the first time. At first, they were befuddled, and didn't know what to make of the situation. Soon they started talking, and eventually, they all became allies, sharing stories, history, and anything else they could talk about.

They started trading valuables with each other, wood, tools, armor, redstone technology, etc all in exchange for emeralds. After that one meeting, their lands had continued to grow and flourish even further. That is, until they came across a life-changing problem.

The entire world was split between two desires. One was to live in villages, to settle down and live their lives as domesticated and relaxed as possible, enjoying what they already had. The other was to explore the world around them, to look for more things, and to not be bound to a single place on the map.

This divide was so huge, that it even split the two apart genetically. The ones who explored were called Players, and the ones who stayed settled were called Testificates, or Villagers. They were pretty much two different species.

Despite the genetic shift, they all remained on very good terms. Whenever the Players were around, they would trade in nearby Villages. They even created Iron Golems in order to protect the villages from attacks.

The Players were really living it large at this point. They were at the top of the world.

And then they vanished.

To this day, no one is entirely sure why. While the Villagers lived on, the Players all died out. Many disappeared at once, and the last line of them died out ages ago. Well, sort of.

While most of them disappeared due to mysterious and unforeseen circumstances, two still remain. Two in the entire world. But will they succumb to the same fate as the ones who came before them? Will they rise above it? Only time can tell if they will learn of their history.


	2. Golem

Chapter 1: Golem

"Come here, kitty."

The ocelot cautiously approached the fish in hand, watching the other for any movement. Once the ocelot got close enough, it ate the fish right up, and immediately fell in love with the hand that held it. "Orange with stripes. I'm gonna call you Mr. Jeffery."

The orange haired girl reached down and pet her new feline friend on the head. "Hey Alex, come up here! I have to show you something!"

Alex faced the tall jungle trees and called. "Be right there!"

On one of the nearby trees, there rested a wooden button. She pressed the button, and what followed was an entire army of pistons moving in sync. Jungle wood was being pushed downward in an organized fashion, and when it finally reached the ground, it stopped, revealing a redstone elevator made out of jungle wood.

Alex got on the elevator and Mr. Jeffery followed suit. The Button was pressed, and the pistons started moving them up into the trees. Once the ride ended, they stepped out of the elevator and into a lavishly decorated tree house suite. Glowstone decorated the ceiling, creating a nice ceiling light, and the house felt more open, with large glass walls that let them took at the world below them.

"This is Mr. Jeffery. He's our new cat." Alex explained as soon as she saw her brother.

"That's great, but follow me, there's something I have to show you."

Without a word, she followed him down the wooden stairs and into the lower deck of the house. Steve pushed a stone button, and a bunch of quartz blocks were pushed away by the pistons, to reveal a perfect room filled with stands of enchanted diamond armor, all neatly lined up against the wall. Unlike the last room, which was pretty open, this one was closed off with quartz walls, so nothing could see the armor inside.

"The collection's completed." Alex noticed.

"Yup! I managed to use the last of our diamonds and craft the remaining pieces. I also scrounged up enough lapis in order to enchant them. Bask in it's beautiful glory!"

Alex looked around the room and sighed. "Well, on the plus side, this room is amazing to look at, but now we have to get more diamonds and lapis."

"I know. I stumbled across an unexplored mine the other day. Well have to go down there and get supplies."

Alex agreed. "Okay, we can do that tonight."

"There's one more thing I need to show you, but we'll have to go to the Western Sector. I've been working on this all day."

The two headed from the South to the West. A button was pressed, and a stone bridge was created, that allowed them to freely cross into the next part of their treehouse. Once they entered the other side, Steve led Alex down a long hallway, and then down a long staircase. "You know that Jungle Temple located near this sector?"

Alex answered, "Yeah, what about it?"

Steve pressed a wooden button, and the stone wall disappeared. The wall was open, and the aforementioned Jungle Temple was indeed visible. After pressing the second button on the outside, a stone staircase descended and ended at the top of the temple. "The process behind making this work was actually pretty complicated. It took me at least five tries before I could get it to work the way i wanted it to."

"I thought you said you were the redstone expert." Alex teased.

"Hey, even experts have trouble figuring things out from time to time."

They made it to the bottom, and jumped through the hole on the roof. They climbed down the ladder, and landed in a completely refurbished version of the temple. "Pretty impressive, huh? I got the treasure from the chests and disabled the traps. I found a few diamonds, but as I said before, I used them to complete the armor."

"Well, this is impressive. Now we have another way to touch down to the ground, besides the elevator. And, are those Creeper Heads?"

The heads were being used as decor for the back of the room. "Yeah, remember? During that thunderstorm, I was being chased by an army of Creepers. One of them got struck by lightning and became charged. Needless to say, it blew up. I had low health, but at least I got a sweet reward out of it."

"That was on the Northeastern Beach, right?"

"Yeah, I managed to draw them out of the forest."

Alex took one more look around the room. "While this place does look cool, I have to head back to the Southern Sector so I can cook the food from my hunt."

"Yeah, I do too. I have to craft new chests to store all this treasure, plus my hunger bar is getting low." Retracing their steps, they made it all the way back to where they had first started.

* * *

Alex had almost finished cooking the last of the raw porkchops. She had collected over forty from her hunt outside. The ground wasn't exactly the best place to be in the jungle, since you never knew what you could run into, but Alex didn't mind. She was used to braving the unknown.

And speaking of the unknown.

She stepped out of the kitchen and into the open living room. She approached the glass wall in order to look at the view, only to notice something she hadn't before. A strange but familiar thing was standing on the jungle floor, looking around and just kind of standing idly. "Steve! Get in here!"

In a few rooms over, Steve was working on crafting some items for future use. He kind of just stumbled out of the room as he ran all the way to the living room. "What is it?"

She pointed out the window. "Look over there. Can you tell what that is?"

Steve took a good look. "Offhand, I'd have to say it looks like...an Iron Golem?"

Upon further inspection, Alex found that he was right in his observations. An Iron Golem was indeed standing at the bottom of their treehouse. "But that makes no sense. What would an Iron Golem be doing here? Last I checked, there were no villages nearby."

"Unless..." Steve said.

"Unless what?"

Alex watched as Steve's eyes widened. "Could it possibly be?"

Alex had no idea where he was going with this. "Get on the elevator, we have to go down there."

She was still skeptical. "Why?"

"Just trust me!"

Not knowing what was going to happen next, Alex followed Steve to the elevator, where they descended to the ground below. Once they reached their destination, Steve cheered as he laid eyes on the Golem before them. "I knew it! Gerald, how have you been!"

Alex didn't believe it to be true at first. Gerald, one of their childhood Golems, had found them at their Jungle base. How this was possible, she had no idea. "Gerald it's great to see you after all this time, but why did you come here?"

As an answer to her question, Gerald handed her a book. It was a very small book, and it only contained a single page. She read the text on the page aloud. "Come to the village immediately! It's an emergency! -Mr. Gallows."

"Mr. Gallows?" Steve questioned. "What happened to the village?"

Alex put the book away. "Gerald, you should come up with us."

The Golem did as he was asked, and had to go up the elevator first, since there was barely enough room to fit him alone. Once they all made it up, Steve decided to ask more questions. "So what exactly happened? Was there a zombie uprising? Were villagers infected? Were they too much to handle? What about Danielle? Is she protecting the village by herself, or have they already gotten to her? And what if something happened to Aunt Camilla! What if she got infected too!"

But of course, being an Iron Golem, Gerald couldn't answer any of these questions. "Steve, just calm down. Both of you, follow me. We have to plan for this."

The three of them made their way to the Eastern Sector, which contained their map room. In each of the locations the duo visited, they always made sure that each of their houses had a map room, so that they could easily track where they had been. "Alright, so we're here in the Southern Jungle. Our home village is right here, in the Northern Plains. But as you can see, we have to go over the mountains that lie between the two locations, which could take awhile."

Steve was perplexed. "Gerald, how long did you travel exactly? And how did you know where to find us?" Gerald remained silent, as it was all he could do.

"Alright, so the sun will be setting soon. Steve, what do you think? Should we leave in a few minutes, or wait till tomorrow?"

Steve was quick to answer. "Who knows what's left of our village. If there's a chance that we can salvage it, then we've got to get there as soon as possible. But if we're going through the mountains, then I think we should stop by our mountain home. If it's really dangerous, then I think we should collect the whole family."

"That's a good point. Alright, we're leaving in a few minutes. Grab some weakness potions and golden apples too. You know, in case they really are zombies."

They quickly gathered everything they could, from armor, to weapons, to redstone. "When was the last time we actually visited the village?" Alex tried to recall.

"I believe it was last Craftsmas." Steve answered.

In a matter of moments, they had everything they needed to go on their journey. "Let's hurry, before the sun sets. Hopefully, we can be somewhat out of the jungle by then."

They headed towards the elevator. Steve turned to the orange cat, who was watching them on the couch. "Mr. Jeffery, if you protect the house while we're gone, I'll get you some fish."

Alex also said her farewells. "I promise we'll get you a companion so you won't be so lonely while we're out."

The three of them quickly left, trying to make it out under the cover of daylight.


End file.
